Rotting Fate
by MichalieS
Summary: Story about the Crones having their way with a little sad girl... NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEARTS
It all started so long ago. This sad tale begins by the lakes of Velen, when the little 12 year old girl shed her bitter tears to the water.

Mourning of her bitter life, just as most of us did when were young and stupid.

'Why did she scold me?'

'Why did he rage at me?'

'Why can't a soul understand me?'

She had no clue at all she was watched by the Ladies of the Wood!

They glared from a distance at her, waiting for the right opportunity to strike!

"Who's there? bastards show yourself!" so shouted the little girl at the black mist.

No one called out. Not a word. Not a sound.

For ten minutes she stood there, watery eyes, with her puffed chest.

Whispess came out of the darkness, then Brewess came, then Weavess trot along.

They glared at her with their cunning cackles.

"Have you been weeping? What for, girl? Might we help you?" asked Weavess.

The Crones knew what they want. Very slowly, but surly they'd get their wishes.

"Come with us, dear… we'll make sure to put some food in your belly, and make sure to stop your tears from spending." Said Brewess and started approaching the little girl.

"Names are in order! You might know us, but we still know you not." Hissed Whispess while giving a soft stroke to her chain of ears.

"T…. Terintha…. My name is Terintha…" said the little shivering girl.

"Ooooh…. Sluuuurp… Indeed a very young lass… She even wets herself of fright!" said Brewess and pointed at the yellow puddle that was spreading under her dress.

Whispess waved her hand to hint everyone to follow.

The little girl tried to stay where she was. She didn't trust these Crones. These Witches.

Brewess grabbed her hand and dragged her from this place, while she wept and screamed.

As soon as they've reached the old cabin, and went down, the little girl started blubbering. She begged them to set her free.

"Can you not see we only want to help? Heeheeheehee! Do we have knives or swords here?" they cackled. The little girl mattered with her fingers, head down to the floor. She wanted to run away, but Whispess stood by the ladder, making sure she would not.

"Do you have any siblings? Other sweet… sweet children?" asked Brewess as she gave a loud slurp sound behind her mask.

Terintha tried her best to stand up and not pass out. The stench of dead animals all over was dreadful. She looked around that small space, looking for a way of air to come in. nothing but the hole in the ceiling.

"What is your pain? What is so wrong with your pitiful life?" asked Brewess with a very disrespectful tone.

"My life is… Ma never respects me! There's a man I want to elope with and… Pa says I'm still young to be wed, and I think otherwise! He told me he understand my wish to marry but… he doesn't! he offered to hug me and I pushed him away! If he dares to touch me… to talk to me..! he'll never scream at my direction again! Never talk to me again! If he does I'll… I'll… I'd rather go deaf then to hear his stupid complaints!"

The witches cackled and looked at little Terintha with a glare that would have caused nauseous to most people.

"I just want people to understand me! I'm not a little girl! Grage told me he loves me! He… he's 30 but he tells the truth!" so kept the little girl talking.

"If you want help, do as we order!" said Weavess and offered the little girl a huge chicken wing.

It didn't seem too risky…

She swallowed and took the chicken wing. She was too hungry to let her common sense work properly right now…

Just like a monster, feasting on her prey, that's how little Terintha ate her food. Like an animal. didn't let her manners play in her favor. She gave moans of satisfaction every time she swallowed.

But as soon as she finished eating, the crones grabbed her by her legs and flipped her over on the floor. She gave a cough, and the fall almost made her barf… too sudden.

The witches cackled "So you wish to make people understand what you truly are? Make your parents more understanding? Have it your way…" Weavess spoke as she tore the little girl's dress off.

"Every man his age wants only one thing, girl. Only one thing." Said Whispess and grabbed the little girl by the hand.

"They want virginities of young maidens like yourself… And WE shall take that from you!" said Weavess as the three witches pinned her to the floor.

Terintha gazed with fear and alarm at Weavess who brought a wooden stick large enough to impale a fiend's heart!

Weavess cast a spell, and Terintha's legs parted wider.

Wider…

Wider…

So wide they almost tore off.

She gave a scream of pain.

Whispess and Weavess both grabbed the stick and shoved it between the little girl's legs. Now the pain was mixed with more. The pain of the stretching legs, and the pain of her first time.

The witches enjoyed pumping that stick in that crying girl's tight entrance. They whispered words of magic while doing that, too.

Still pumping the stick inside her and out, the girl's skin started to grow pale.

Grey.

Rotting skin.

"Now if people do not understand you, we shall help again!" Brewess laughed.  
"Let it be now… let us bring her back. Her parents will understand. Everyone will agree to all you say now, girl!" So Whispess cackled.

She was found a few hours later. Her skin was rotting, but she was still alive.  
A curse.

Her parents couldn't touch her, for every time they tried, a piece of her skin melted away.

Every time her parents talked to her, her ears burnt and rang with a loud noise.

And so her wish came true.

Everyone understood her, she was cursed by the witches.

Her parents never talked to her again, because their words hurt her ears.

And no one touched her, for a single touch would tear her skin off of her rotting body.

A sad tale it was…

And so it was, she lived for five mounths, and when Geralt of Rivia arrived Velen, she passed.


End file.
